Monitoring systems have been used in the past for receiving equipment information from an air conditioning device or other equipment and monitoring the operational status of the equipment. In such a monitoring system, an equipment monitoring device is provided in a building (property) in which the equipment is provided, and when the equipment monitoring device detects an anomaly in the equipment, an anomaly report is issued from the equipment monitoring device to a remote monitoring device that is provided at a remote location from the equipment. When the anomaly report is received by the remote monitoring device, anomaly information that relates to the anomaly report is sent to a manager or other person responsible for the equipment, and action is taken with respect to the anomaly. In such a monitoring system, a complex operation is involved in determining which reported anomaly to urgently respond to when a large number of anomaly reports are received by the remote monitoring device. An equipment monitoring device has therefore been proposed for restricting anomaly reports from the equipment monitoring device to the remote monitoring system when the detected subject of an anomaly is the same as that of a previously detected anomaly in order to reduce the amount of anomaly reports received by the remote monitoring device and make anomalies easier for a manager or the like to identify. See Japanese Laid-open open Patent Publication No. 10-170056, for example.